


Just a Dream

by minghaoessence (princessintheshadows)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessintheshadows/pseuds/minghaoessence
Summary: Jeonghan can still remember as clear as day, a beautiful dream he wished could have lasted for a lifetime.





	1. Prologue

There were so many flashes of expensive-looking cameras around them. Reporters were pushing each other to get closer to the thirteen members sitting in the middle with a long table in front of them. They each had a microphone placed neatly, angled close to their mouths in ease. Seventeen had just released their new album, which explains the current press conference.

"We heard that a lot of the members participated in writing the lyrics for Don't Wanna Cry?" Asked a female reporter, someone in her mid-thirties. She had her long hair up in a rushed ponytail that didn't go well with her formal business attire. Her eyeglasses hung low on her nose bridge, she looked extremely tired judging by her appearance.

Woozi nodded, giving the crowd one of those professional smiles wherein it held no meaning. "Yes, even Jeonghan hyung helped us with a few parts for the first time."

Jeonghan, who seemed to be spacing out since the start of the press conference, snapped back to reality after hearing his name. He flashed a smile after realizing everyone's gaze were on him. He didn't know what to say exactly, but if it's about the lyrics he wrote on Don't Wanna Cry, then there is only one thing he can talk about.

"Oh yeah," he started, licking his lips since he felt that it was getting dry for some reason. He was nervous. "I got... Got really inspired by this dream I had. It was a really realistic dream that when I woke up, I felt like I slept for a whole year."

He slightly chuckled, then realized everyone wasn't planning on moving on to the next question. He exhaled deeply before starting his story.

"It was back then when I..."


	2. Chapter 2

At some point in time, Jeonghan had lost his wallet by accident.

Seventeen had a week off, and surely, they spent it locked inside their dorm waking up late in the morning and doing just whatever they want. For them, that was already a well-spent day. Going out was risky. There were fans here and there, and it’ll be troublesome if they get caught. But Seungcheol, the leader of the group, decided that he wanted to spend some time outside and play basketball.

So at the very last day of their week off, they decided to do a morning jog to shake things up a bit after six days of imprisoning themselves inside their dorm. It was hard waking up the heavy sleepers like Mingyu, or the people who still didn’t want to leave the bed like Jihoon, but they were able to get their butts off with the help of Seungkwan’s usual good morning song to them.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan led the jogging. The members were all lined up by how awake they were. The last people were someone like Vernon who thought he was already wide awake after forcing himself out of the bed, only to realize that he was yawning nonstop while jogging. There was also Minghao who woke up two hours ago to eat a midnight snack, the number of hours he had slept wasn’t enough to keep him fresh for today.

“Ah hyung,” Soonyoung stopped his tracks, making his other teammates stop as well turning to him. “It’s such a cold morning, I wanna go back to bed.” He whined, his eyes nowhere to be found. Morning face Kwon Soonyoung always had his eyes at 10:10 every time.

“We’ll feel sluggish when we get back on track again,” Jeonghan explained, jogging on position, not stopping the momentum he had started. “Now chop, chop! We’re gonna run around the Han River!”

Nobody complained after that. After Seungchol mentioning something about getting fried chicken for lunch later. They all became energetic and wide awake after hearing the food that they all love. Minghao exclaimed about having coke since they can never  _ever_  forget coke with fried chicken.

While jogging, they sang a few lyrics from their songs to keep them going. They would stop from time to time after being recognized by a few people, but at least they weren’t by groups since that would really trouble them. They love their fans, but they also need time for themselves sometimes.

Wonwoo checked the time on his watch and announced that it was already past nine in the morning. As if on cue, they passed by an empty basketball court and there Seungcheol came running. He started dribbling the random basketball he found close to the rings and started telling his teammates to play rock paper scissors.

“I’ll be on the winning side!” He announced, thus continued dribbling and shooting while he waited for the members to start grouping themselves.

The winning side consisted of Seungchol, Vernon, Joshua, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Jihoon. While the losing side had Mingyu, Jun, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Dino, DK, and Minghao. Although the Chinese 97 liner wanted to back out to make the teams equal, they all still wanted him to join since it was only going to be a fun game.

“Don’t worry, guys.” Mingyu stood up tall and proud—he actually meant to do that. “I’m gonna win this for us with my height.”

“… We’re still screwed since they have Coups-hyung.” Muttered DK ever so softly, but his teammates still heard him, especially the tallest male.

“No, we have Jeonghannie-hyung still. He’ll give us points too!” Dino commented, raising his hand as though they were in a classroom.

Minghao and Jun were only able to nod.

They started the game with the losing team having the ball. DK was so close to shooting the ball in the ring, but Seungcheol just appeared all of a sudden like a mushroom and snatched the ball away from him. With this, Jeonghan had to chase their leader for the ball, but he was too slow to catch him, leaving the male shooting the ball to the ring.

But Mingyu came to the rescue. He jumped and slapped the ball away from the shooting ring before it could ever score. The ball went flying to Minghao who immediately dribbled it to the other side to shoot for his teammates. Then, Vernon, Seungkwan and Wonwoo teamed up to guard the Chinese as they find a way to steal the ball. Minghao could have run back, but there was Seungcheol close by, he didn’t have any chance of escaping. So, he passed the ball up to Soonyoung who was close by—he failed on getting the ball. But thanks to Jun, they were able to keep the ball.

While Jun dodged the opponents by his surprisingly good footwork, he stopped abruptly when he heard a faint sound of a violin playing a song that was ever so familiar to them. Since he lost focus on the basketball, it was immediately snatched away by Joshua who zoomed up to the ring, went for a shoot, and score!

Jeonghan was about to scold their teammate, but seeing him looking all fazed made him curious about what took his attention. He went up to the Chinese and looked at where he was staring at. A girl was standing up by a bench playing the violin with a crowd of people listening to her. He noticed they were throwing money on her case which made him notice that she might be busking.

As he was about to call for Jun’s attention, Jeonghan decided not to when he finally realized what took the male’s attention in the first place.

The girl was playing one of their songs. “Boom Boom.” The older male muttered as he finally synced the lyrics in his head with the violin playing.

The other members noticed how the two had just totally stopped. It made them pause the game and ask what they were doing.

“What’s wrong, guys?” Wonwoo asked, who stood closest to Jeonghan and Jun.

Jun shushed the glasses wearing male and told him to listen. Wonwoo did what he was told and was immediately surprised after immediately recognizing the playing. He told the others who were still clueless about the violin sound, and together, they all stood there while listening to the music.

Jihoon probably enjoyed the most. He bobbed his head to the beat of the music, judging how perfect the notes were. “Daebak, did this person sneak into my studio and took the music sheet, because the notes are really on point.”

When the music ended, they all paused for a moment and exchanged glances, smiling at each other for no apparent reason. It just somehow made him happy, there was this warm feeling inside them after hearing someone else playing their songs.

Seventeen didn’t count the number of hours they spent on the basketball court. The only time they have finally decided to stop playing was when Seungkwan started complaining about how hungry he was. He had been telling them about it, but they decided to ignore him for a while since the game was neck and neck.

But when the game ended, the winning side won—hence their name—and the losing team was supposed to treat them for lunch. At this very moment, we can hear Vernon and Seungcheol cheering the loudest.

Mingyu sighed in frustration realizing that he was going to spend more money than he ever intended to. It was better cooking ramyeon at the dorm than treating half of the thirteen members.

From lining up to order and back to the table with the tray of food, Jeonghan couldn’t stop complaining about their loss back at the basketball match. He would exclaim out loud things like, “If only Mingyu used his height throughout the game rather than bosting it, then we could have won.” Or something like, “Of Hoshi-yan didn’t throw the ball at The8, we could have gotten the lead.”

As much as the members knew how savage their Yoon Jeonghan is, Minghao, Mingyu and Soonyoung couldn’t help but pout for feeling guilty about the fact that they lost.

Just walking around Hangang Park with friends was satisfyingly enough. They went window shopping around for clothes—Minghao honestly wanted to buy some, but with his money right now, it was impossible. There were also a few inside jokes that they thought of while finding little things that Seungkwan and Soonyoung made fun of.

They arrived back at the dorm at around four-thirty. Jeonghan, being the one who kept the key to lock the dorm, walked in front as the leader. He stood in front of the doorstep and started finding the key he was sure he left in his wallet.

But the problem is, his wallet was gone, the key was inside it. He flinched once realizing what was happening, and still moved his hands inside pockets of his pants to act like nothing was wrong.

“What is it, Jeonghan?” Joshua was the very first person to notice the male’s weird body language.

Something like “Oh, we’re screwed.” Was written on Jeonghan’s face.

“Oh, um,” slowly, he turned his head sideways to get a glimpse of his friends with an innocent-looking smile plastered on his face. “Nothing just… My wallet.”

“What about your wallet, hyung?” Asked Jun.

Jeonghan’s smile turned wider as though he himself was trying to deny the problem. But he had no way of tricking them especially Joshua who was already looking suspicious. “Well,”

“It’s gone. The key and my wallet are not in my pocket for some reason…”

It took the twelve members half an hour for the thought to sink in. During that duration, they only froze as each of them was trying to comprehend it. It wasn’t a big problem since Dino has the spare key, but then the thought of someone obtaining their key was already enough of a horror story for them to panic. They’ve heard of  _sasaeng_  fans from the other groups before and also had a few experiences with them. It wasn’t really great.

Jeonghan felt a pang of guilt inside him. He was never absentminded about his things and yet he somehow lost his wallet. He let a sigh escape from his lips and told Dino to unlock the door for them. He hung his head looking down on the ground while making their way inside the dorm.

The thirteen boys were full of silence in the living room. None of them wanted to speak up as they each of them try to deny the fact that their key was possibly in someone’s hands right now.

“Yah,” Wonwoo was the very first person to finally speak up. “What if a fan got hyung’s wallet and knew that the key was from this dorm?” He said. His expression was calm, probably the calmest in the group.

Soonyoung couldn’t believe how the glasses wearing male could muster up a poker face at a situation like this, but he decided to shrug the thought off knowing Wonwoo always had that expression since joining the group.

“Wonwoo-yan, there’s like a 0.99% chance of that happening.” He said, trying to change the atmosphere as he noticed it getting heavier. “I mean, why would a person even try using it on different doors just to know where it would fit in? That’s just weird and something a person wouldn’t do.”

“A thief might try?” Vernon suggested.

“How can we know the person is a thief?!” Exclaimed Seungkwan.

Everybody just suddenly started arguing, causing a huge commotion out of Seungcheol’s control. He tried a few times squeezing himself in the middle to get his friends’ attention, but they just wouldn’t let him. Without any other choices, he yelled as loud as he could—goodbye, vocal chords.

And it worked.

“Yah! Arguing isn’t going to solve anything! In the first place, you all should just calm down!” He faced Jeonghan and asked, “Is there anything else in your wallet besides your dorm key that we should all be worried about?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “Just the key, three thousand won and a piece of paper with my number.”

Half of the members sighed in relief with an, “Oh.”—but the other half had eyes widened like saucers. Once again, they were thinking of worst case scenarios.

“What if someone discovers it’s your number and start sharing it with the fans?!” Soonyoung exclaimed. His voice sounded louder than before, must be due to the stress building up.

“You’re thinking way out of hand, Hoshi. I can change my number for crying out loud,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his forehead. “But that number is the only way I could get our key back.”

What Jeonghan said made everyone think. Joshua realized that what they were worried about wasn’t even a big of a deal. There’s a one in a million chances of someone finding out it’s their key, and Jeonghan can easily just change numbers if he begins to get strange text messages.

“Ah, I give up!” Jihoon exclaimed, ruffling his hair in frustration. “I’m going to sleep this off. Why don’t we all do that?”

Vernon raised his hand, following Jihoon. “I’m up for it.”

And slowly, the other members ended up hanging their conversation as they all disappear to their own rooms. The only people left were the ’95 liners.

Joshua patted his friend’s back, “Hey. We’ll leave everything to you,” He said, that usual comforting smile plastered on his face. “If anything goes wrong you can just call me and Coups.”

Seuncheol nodded, “I trust your decisions, Jeonghan. I just hope this anxiety ends since it’s not helping everyone.”

Jeonghan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I really do hope everything ends well. I also regret losing three thousand…”

He felt a slap on the back and realized it was Joshua chuckling. “Yah, now’s not the time to be worrying about money.”

“Pfft, rich kid.” Muttered the fellow vocal unit member with a snicker.

They all decided to finally call it a night. Jeonghan flopped on his bed face first, placing his phone on the bedside table while never leaving his face on the pillow. But, before he could let go of the gadget, it vibrated causing him to move his head sideways to check for the email.

**_“Strangerrrr.” – Unknown number_ **

**_“I think you lost your wallet.” – Unknown number_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Han Jiyoon loved the holidays. Whenever it was a school-free morning, she would stroll around Hangang Park with either a violin or guitar in hand. She would stay at a bench, open her case and play random songs that pop out of her head. People would come from time to time and throw money in her case. Jiyoon wasn't really after the money, but busking was her way to express herself, being a performing arts student and a shy girl. Music is such a powerful thing, it can connect people.

Today, she brought her violin with her, opening it while contemplating about what to play. She was pursing her lips—a habit she does when she was having trouble deciding something—and hung her head back after getting no idea at all. Should it be classical, or some KPOP song she had been listening to lately?

She sighed and decided to watch the people instead, in hopes of getting ideas from doing so. She had her cheeks propped in her palms as her eyes gaze upon different groups of people doing different things; be it badminton on the grassy field, couples walking hand in hand with smiles on their faces, just anything.

The corners of her mouth slipped upwards as she watches life in front of her. It was just so beautiful in her doe-like hazel eyes. She turned next to the basketball court and heard numerous voices overlapping each other. Thirteen boys were making their way with one person holding a basketball. One thing that shocked Jiyoon was that they were all familiar in her eyes.

Seventeen. That one KPOP boy group she had set her eyes on. She didn't know how it felt like to be nervous, she always felt really different when it comes to her heartbeat, but she was sure that she was feeling ecstatic. Seventeen  _in the flesh_ , what a lucky day.

And as if a lightbulb appeared on top of her head, she finally knew what to play!

She stood up, placed her beloved violin under her chin, the instrument resting firmly on her shoulder as the bow on her right hand slowly begin to touch the finely tuned strings.

And then it all happened so fast. Her hands started moving so rapidly to the point that it caught every passersby's attention. Her left hand felt so light transitioning from different chords in the neck of the violin. Her right hand moved like she wasn't even holding anything at all.

Her mouth moved as she sings the lyrics inside her head. Her body was already dancing with the upbeat song she was creating whilst closing her eyes, unaware of the large crowd circling around her and throwing money in her violin case. She might have heard the sound of coins dropping, but none of those mattered right now. She was playing, she was too immersed in the song, there's no stopping right now.

Jiyoon's life has revolved around music. Her parents were both talented and famous musicians who got married after meeting in an entertainment company. So music was already a part of Jiyoon's life ever since she was born, and luckily for her parents, they didn't need to force her since she was already so immersed in listening and singing along to songs when she was three.

She opened her eyes after finishing the song. Opening them was always like transitioning back to reality, but seeing a big crowd after doing so made her prolong her smile, bowing and thanking them countless times with her usual hushed voice.

People slowly disappeared by twos or threes, Jiyoon counted the money left in her violin case. The thought of people throwing money at her was an obvious gesture that they liked her playing, it warmed her heart.

"Wow, maybe I can finally buy that grand piano this year." She muttered, awed by the amount of money she got while mentally adding what she had been currently saving back at home.

She fixed her violin inside the case, carried it, and began her way back home. Her feet found its way walking pass the basketball court that was still occupied by the thirteen boys. She stopped her tracks for a while to watch them play, hiding a small smile that was showing on her face with her long straight hair.

"Wah! Jeonghannie-hyung, get the ball!" Yelled the male with the cutest chubby cheeks ever. Seventeen's Performance leader Kwon Soonyoung.

"Woozi has it! Someone guard him!" The tallest of the group, Kim Mingyu exclaimed. He pointed at the shortest one which was Lee Jihoon.

"I'm on it," and oh, who would not forget Seventeen's  _cheonsa_ —angel, Yoon Jeonghan. Jiyoon had always been swoon by the male's angelic features. He had cut his hair ever since Boom Boom, but he still looks so angelic like he was really was an angel who fell on earth.

And how can she forget about his vocals? There was something so beautiful about his voice that she secretly plays Don't Listen Secretly sometimes before falling asleep. And yes, she bought all their albums because why not?

Before she could look any more suspicious, she continued walking. She accidentally kicked something which made her look down since it didn't feel like it was a rock. Crouching down to get a good look at it, she noticed that it was a blue shabby-looking bifold wallet.

She looked inside in hopes of finding information about the owner, but all she got was a key, three thousand won, and a piece of paper with a contact number written on it.

"Is this their contact number?" She asked as if she was talking to someone. Her hands kept rummaging in every compartment of the wallet, but there was nothing to identify the owner. The number was her only way.

Being a good citizen, she decided to take the wallet home and contemplate later about what she will do to return it.

\---

What Jiyoon does at home is either play, listen, or compose music. Seriously, this girl has her life literally revolved around music. When she got home, she immediately ran inside the music room, a place she calls paradise. It was a soundproofed room with different kinds of instruments placed neatly everywhere. That one big room was just full of instruments a musician would love to see. And, on the next door was their studio. That was the very room her parents used to record songs when they used to perform and produce one.

Han Junseo and Han Miyu were very dedicated musicians back in the old days. But after Jiyoon graduated high school, they decided that it was time to stop performing and just write songs for other artists. Although, Miyu still guests in TV shows to perform.

Jiyoon spent hours inside the music room. She only left when she heard her mother calling her from the kitchen—her loud voice always resounded everywhere inside the house. She gave her arms a good stretch before walking to the dining room and was then welcomed by her parents giggling at each other while preparing the plates and food.

A smile crept up to Jiyoon's face as she watches them. She never forgot her parents' love story, it was something simple but somehow magical in a way. It made her wonder if she will ever experience something like that someday.

Someday... Is  _someday_  even possible for me? She thought.

"What's for dinner?" Jiyoon asked, sitting on her favorite place on the roundtable, where it was close to the fridge.

"Chicken stir-fry, Jiyoon" Miyu answered with the usual smile she always gives out. Junseo always complimented it as a ray of sunshine painted on her face—that what her smile is to him, and Jiyoon just thought it was beautiful.

Who would have thought that a man who has never thought of falling in love would actually fall for the woman he never had any interest in? It was like a dream. Unrealistic and unexpected.

When Jiyoon was younger, she would always talk to her parents about love. She grew up knowing that love was the highlight of life and that thirteen-year-old her would always ask each of them how they fell in love with each other.

 _"You'll just realize that you're already falling,"_  Miyu said one time.  _"You never knew why you did, but that's when everything just starts becoming a dream."_

 _"I didn't know what your mother had that other girls didn't. She was the same, just like every other girl I've ever met. But there was something different about her that I still don't know—I have no idea what it is, but I just suddenly thought that she was beautiful,"_  Jiyoon couldn't forget the smile her father had when he talked. _"Everyone deserves love, Jiyoon. Even me who didn't expect to. Even a person like you. You might not understand today, but I'm sure you will in the future."_

When the younger female's food looked half-finished, she suddenly decided to spark a conversation about how her day went. "So I found this wallet," she took a spoonful of food in her mouth, continuing her sentence while chewing. "I think someone lost it, and I couldn't identify the owner since there was only a key, some money and a piece of paper with a phone number."

She swallowed, "I think it might be the owner's number, but then it might be possible he wrote that down to remember some other person's number, right? Like maybe a friend's, a delivery number for pizza... I don't know."

"You should try contacting the number," Junseo immediately suggested, gesturing with his fork. "Even if it may not be the owner's, at least we have a lead. And if it is a phone number for pizza delivery, we should order one after this."

He bit on his chicken, "Also, keys are important!"

Miyu giggled for a second when she heard her husband's last words. She remembered back then when he lost the house key. They were forced to go back to the places they went just to track it down, and thankfully, they found it by some miracle.

"What your father said, dear. Keys are  _very_  important." She eyed Junseo who looked away, making her giggle.

"Oh, and honey," the mother faced Jiyoon, "Don't forget that we're going to your yearly checkup tomorrow morning. Wake up at seven, okay?"

After listening to her dad's advice, Jiyoon's only way was to write a text message. She had been staring at the screen of her phone, at the empty text box, for probably more than half an hour, as she was completely clueless on what to type in. She was never good at creating conversations, but she had no other choice; she was a good citizen trying to return a lost wallet.

"Uh..." She bit her bottom lip from nervousness as she slowly types her message. She didn't count how many times she tapped backspace just to paraphrase her sentences, but surely, it was a lot—and it took her ten minutes to hit send.

**_"Strangerrrr." – Han Jiyoon_ **

Jiyoon shook her head in disappointment as she already feels embarrassed of the way she started the conversation. But since there was no going back, she typed in another message.

**_"I think you lost your wallet." – Han Jiyoon_ **

She stared once again at her phone for a few minutes, thinking whether what she was doing was the right thing. Inside her head, she was already fighting two opposing sides of her—one was saying that she should've not done that, while the other side kept being optimistic, telling herself that it'll be okay.

It was draining herself and hurting her head. But everything suddenly came to an abrupt stop when she heard Mansae playing on her phone—the ringtone she uses for her messages.

**_"Are you planning to give it back?" –Unknown Number_ **

"Lol, duh?" Jiyoon muttered, rolling her eyes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_“Duh? This is why I’m messaging you?” – Han Jiyoon_ **

**_“I was just making sure. You might be a kidnapper or something~” – Unknown Number_ **

Jiyoon was starting to feel irritated so she began typing as fast as lightning, the pressure she was putting on her phone screen could possibly break her phone’s touchscreen ability.

\---

It was half-past midnight, and Jeonghan was still chuckling on his bed while holding onto his phone.

**_“AND I WAS MAKING SURE IF THE CONTACT NUMBER ON THE PAPER INSIDE THAT SHABBY-LOOKING BLUE WALLET WAS YOURS.” – Unknown Number_ **

“Was it that old?” He muttered to himself, his thumbs moving again.

**_“I had it for three years, what do you expect? It was six hundred thousand won, look at the brand.” – Yoon Jeonghan_ **

He waited for a few minutes. Probably, the person was trying to check his wallet’s brand and was probably shocked after discovering it.

**_“Blueberries.” – Unknown Number_ **

Yep, he was right.

**_“LOUIS VUITTON!?” – Unknown Number_ **

**_“But lol, you probably wasted all your money on it since you only have three thousand won here.” –Unknown Number_ **

Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

**_“Can I just get it back? It’s midnight and I need some sleep.” – Yoon Jeonghan_ **

**_“Says the guy who started irritating me from the start. I use formal language with strangers but you’re too annoying to deserve my respect;; =n=” – Unknown Number_ **

**_“2 PM, Café Nodeul. The table close to the flower pictures. You’re not good for my heart, geez.” –Unknown Number_ **

Somehow, that short conversation calmed him down. He, who has been secretly worrying about this wallet situation the most. He shifted on his bed to get a comfortable position before closing his eyes.

A part of him started to worry about the way he acted when talking to the stranger. In fact, he didn’t know why he acted like a complete jerk. But maybe it was because he wanted to relieve the stress that built up because of the situation. The whole group was anxious just because they lost their dorm key, it was understandable.

He sighed as he mentally prepares himself for tomorrow. It certainly wasn’t a good idea annoying a complete stranger whom you’ll meet the very next day.

\---

“Someone’s bringing back your wallet?!”

Jeonghan shushed the younger male. Right after telling Seungkwan the story, he started causing a big uproar at five in the morning right after seeing his hyung who just got out of the bathroom in practice clothes while drying his hair.

The older smiled and jokingly said, “But what if he’s a kidnapper trying to kidnap me?”

“Ah, that’s impossible, hyung. You’re not that good looking.” Seungkwan shook his hand gesturing it will never happen.

“Says the one who is rank thirteen in visuals,” Jeonghan replied with a smirk.

Vernon, Soonyoung and Dino left from their room with a yawn after hearing Seungkwan’s loud voice just a while ago. “What’s all the commotion?” The performance leader asked, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s like five in the morning,” the rapper whined while running his fingers through his hair, his long bangs were covering his eyes.

Jeonghan clapped, “Perfect timing!” He exclaimed, “Go and wake the others up. Since you all got out of bed, make use of it! Practice is in two hours.”

The three groaned before going back to their rooms to wake the others. Seungkwan joined Vernon knowing how hard it is to wake Mingyu up.

“If he doesn’t wake up after pulling his blanket, I swear to god  _I am splashing cold water_!” Vernon yelled—the latter in English—everyone outside by the hallways could hear his loud voice, especially Jeonghan who was now by the kitchen preparing plates for breakfast.

It took two minutes for the male to hear a loud splash of water and Mingyu’s loud screeching and yelling. He kept his laugh in until the tall male arrived inside with wet hair and new clothes on. Immediately after a good minute of guffawing, he asked Mingyu to make breakfast—making the male sigh.

“Why don’t you do it, hyung?” He muttered, scratching his eyes to take the sleep away from them. But instead of looking back at Jeonghan to receive a glare, he did what he was told and prepared the ramyeon for thirteen members.

You know everyone in Seventeen has already left the bed when you start hearing a loud uproar at every nook and cranny of the dorm. There wasn’t a place that was peaceful, no matter where you go, you’ll end up hearing at least two to three voices wherever you were.

“Coups-hyung! I really need to go so bad, hurry up!” Jun yelled while banging the door to the bathroom that was occupied by Seungcheol. He kept jumping up and down to ease the need to go. “I’m giving you thirty seconds!”

“Hyung! Did you steal my pillow?!” Minghao came yelling from the living room to find Soonyoung at the doorway to their large bedroom.

“What pillow?” A confused performance leader asked, his eyes at 10:10 as he just woke up.

“The really, really soft one that smells like China! You know that’s my favorite pillow!” The younger kept yelling like a kid. “Give it back!”

“What does China smell!?” Soonyoung yelled back.

“Why are my pants on Woozi-hyung’s bunk!?”

“Who took my hat again!? Where’s Coups-hyung!?”

“Seungkwan-yah, I found your shirt in my closet.”

Yep, a typical morning for the thirteen boys. Being used to each other, it didn’t matter how much they fought. They already consider themselves as a family, and what would a family be without any yelling from time to time?  _And also taking other’s things and using them without permission._

The noise died out when they heard Mingyu call in for breakfast. The atmosphere was suddenly silent, with nothing but the footsteps of eleven—excluding Jun because he finally had his bathroom time—members making their way as quick as lightning to the kitchen for food.

Seventeen’s dorm didn’t have a dining room, so mostly they would all gather and eat together at the living room—which was also where three of the members sleep during the night. Their dorm wasn’t that great, but thinking of the fact that they were all struggling together didn’t seem so bad.

Although Jisoo still wishes his prayer for getting a new dorm would come true. He does that every night.

“Ah,” Jeonghan suddenly breaks the silent atmosphere. “I’ll be going to Café Nodeul after practice.”

Soonyoung made noises even with his mouth full and said, “Buy us chicken, hyung!”

The older male rolled his eyes. He took a sip of ramyeon soup before replying, “In your dreams, Hoshi.”

\---

Bumzu decided to finally talk about writing new songs with Seventeen. He asked the members if there was anyone willing to write the song besides Jihoon and Seungcheol. Soonyoung volunteered, pulling Jeonghan in for no apparent reason. The remaining members continued practicing their choreography for Highlight with the help of the Performance Unit without their leader.

It was hard to teach when even the Performance Unit has not yet perfected the dance. None of them completely knew what move the other members had to do so most of the time, Jun would approach Soonyoung to ask about the dance moves.

Bumzu and the other composers were in the other room. It was medium-sized with walls painted green, and it only had a large table with some chairs.

“Something that will make listeners’ heart go…” Jihoon clutched his heart and made a sound as if he was hurt. “Like, we’re continuing this story where the girl leaves the guy.”

“So we’re going to break the Carats’ hearts this time, huh?” Soonyoung mumbled, a hand on his chin as his mind swirls for words to make into lyrics.

Jeonghan propped his cheek on the palm of his hand, his attention on the ballpoint pen he has been spinning on the table since the start. His gaze returned to Jihoon and the others only when he accidentally made the pen fall.

“Like what would we fell if someone we love leaves us,” Jeonghan finally suggested, “Why don’t we talk about that first before starting with the lyrics? It might help with thinking of the right words to use.”

Everyone exchanged glances before agreeing to the male’s statement. Bumzu stated that it was a great idea to start the mood. So let me start,” he said, clasping his hands together and glancing over at Jeonghan. “What would you feel if this special person suddenly decides to disappear one day? Like, you visit their house and there was no one there?”

“Like they didn’t even leave a note or something like that which makes you worry about your relationship,” Seungcheol added.

Jeonghan didn’t know what to actually say. The song wasn’t going to be about friends or family so he has no complete clue about the feeling of being left by their significant other all of a sudden. It took him a few minutes before answering.

“I would… Deny the fact that she was gone. Even though I know she wasn’t coming back, I would still blindly wait for her.”

Bumzu nodded, now turning to Jihoon. “What about you, Woozi?”

“I actually agree with hyung. I would tell myself I’m okay, that I don’t miss her. But on the inside, I feel like I’m about to die. How can I live when she’s gone?” Answered the Vocal Unit leader.

“Wow, says the guy who never had a girlfriend before.” Soonyoung clapped making the others chuckle since it was true.

Jihoon ended up glaring at him. “Yeah, but what are you, then? You’re not any better.” He retorted.

The remaining people cheered for the short male’s response, making Soonyoung purse his lips and avoid all their gazes.

\---

Jiyoon had a slight panic session an hour and a half before going out to the meeting place to return the wallet. She tried thinking whether the person was a boy or a girl—because as much as she dislikes talking to people, she has always been scared of talking to boys.

She was pacing back and forth in front of Hangang River, having a few more minutes before the meeting time. Her heart was beating faster than usual—although signs like these always make her rush to the hospital, she knew it was because of nervousness so she let it be.

“I should’ve called her in if I knew I was going to be this afraid.” She muttered to herself, pertaining to her best friend. “Hye always knew how to calm me down.”

But then, after a few minutes of pacing, she thought of an idea.

Jiyoon immediately rushed inside Café Nodeul. The place wasn’t packed than usual which was a good thing. She placed the wallet on the table she was supposed to meet with the owner, and quickly ran away like the speed of light in hopes that the owner wouldn’t catch her.

Nobody’s gonna plan on stealing a shabby-looking wallet, right?  _Probably…_

\---

Jeonghan was all ready to go to the café when Jisoo stopped him all of a sudden. He glanced over at his friend who was sitting on the chair with his feet crossed.

“So you’re going out dressed like that?” The LA boy looked at him up and down to check how appropriate his clothes were. “You’re sure you won’t get run in by fans looking like Yoon Jeonghan?”

The older male—just by a few months—looked at himself in the body mirror. A simple white shirt, some training pants, and sneakers. The sweat on his face was all wiped out by a towel, but his hair was still slightly drenched. Basically, besides  _looking like_  Yoon Jeonghan, he also looked haggard.

“Um, maybe I’ll go get a facemask and a jacket.” He answered.

“No wait,” Jisoo suddenly opened Jeonghan’s wardrobe and started finding some clothes, throwing a few away since the wardrobe was looking really cramped.

“Jisoo-yah, can I just look like I finished a morning jog? I don’t have to look presentable, you know.” Jeonghan said, flopping on his bed.

“Yeah, but you’re going to a café, people are going to look at you. At least look decent.” Replied the male, still rummaging.

Then, Jisoo threw a few clothes on the bed, just beside Jeonghan. “There. Denim pants, some random presentable shirt, and a black hoodie.”

Jeonghan looked at the clothes for a moment before deciding to wear it. After that, he asked for Jisoo’s comment and received a thumbs up.

“I don’t know what you’ll be doing at the café, but good luck. Tell when you get back?” The fellow Vocal Unit member smiled.

Jeonghan was right on time when he arrived inside Café Nodeul. But by the time he found the table they talked about, there was nobody waiting. He thought maybe the person was running late and all. But then he saw his wallet lying on the table, he shrugged the thoughts off.

Quickly, he snatched it and checked the inside. There was nothing missing making him sigh in relief. But he did check one last compartment and found a small paper slipped inside. He took it out and read:

_“Don’t ever lose your things again, okay? There are only a small number of good people in this world. Good thing I’m one, huh? :D” –J_

It was relieving to finally get the wallet back, but deep inside, Jeonghan actually wanted to meet this mysterious person that he had fun messing with by text messages.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jeonghan felt utterly disappointed that he wasn’t able to meet the person even just to say thank you. He ended up sitting on the empty table and ordering a drink so that he wouldn’t waste the chance of entering the café. He also thought maybe a small stroll around the park was a good idea to kill time.

After finishing his drink, he left and walked around the bike lane of Hangang Park. There were quite a lot of bikers biking lately, and by the grassy field he could see groups of families and friends having such a wonderful time together. It made him feel lonely without the twelve other boys.

When he found a tree by the field, he thought sitting there for a while for shade. As he was on his way, he just stopped abruptly after hearing the beautiful strumming of a guitar. Just a few feet away, his dark brown orbs found an attractive female holding onto an acoustic guitar that had a pretty shade of blue.

Her eyes were of hazel brown that when struck by sunlight it would look golden. They were slightly larger than a normal Asian person would have, and they were focused on her fingers. She also had beautiful long straight black hair that fell on her upper back, with a choppy fringe resting on her forehead. The way she just sat there strumming her guitar, Jeonghan just found how beautiful she looked.

His ears could hear the faint sound of her playing. It felt so familiar that he wanted to inch closer. His feet obliged to his thought, and the closer he gets, the more he realizes what she was playing.

Seventeen’s 20.

The male’s eyes grew wide. Her voice was beautiful that his feet suddenly froze from walking. Then, sparkles just started appearing, everything around him just seemed brighter and more alive. He knew music touches people’s hearts, but he never actually thought that it could change what a person sees—it was like magic.

People began to crowd over her while throwing coins at her guitar case. Jeonghan then decided to continue his way to the tree and sit there. Fortunately, he could still hear her guitar playing and her beautiful voice from that far.

He began to hum in sync with the song, closing his eyes as he lets his ears listen. Eventually, he was able to drift off to sleep with a warm smile on his face.

\---

When Jeonghan woke, he noticed how there were only fewer people left, and that the sun was setting. He grabbed his phone in his pocket and checked the time.

“I need to get back.” He muttered to himself, and thus began to sprint back to the dorm.

Arriving there, he knocked. He heard a few clanking from the inside before the door was opened by Seungcheol slightly ajar with a chain link. “Jeonghan, you’re back quite late?”

The Vocal Unit member caught his breath for a few moments before retorting. He swept his hair back. “By the way, what’s with the chain lock?”

“Oh,” the leader unlocked the chain and opened the door wider for Jeonghan to finally walk in. “I bought it and had Mingyu install it. It’s kind of best to put in an extra lock with that key lost, right?”

“Oh,” Jeonghan muttered. Then he smiled, “But we don’t have to worry about that now!”

“Really? Why?”

He grabbed his wallet and took out the key, “Ta-da!”

Choi Seungcheol wanted to jump so high. He went and hugged Jeonghan immediately while cheering and jumping up and down. Then, he dragged him to the living room immediately to announce the good news.

Everyone cheered.

“What great timing! We just got our order of fried chicken!” Jisoo exclaimed, holding out a bucket with six pieces of fried chicken.

“Don’t forget coke!” Added an excited DK holding out two bottles of 1.5 liters of coke. Seungkwan joined in with two more.

“Where did this beautiful blessing come from?” Jeonghan’s voice sounded dramatic as he squeezes himself in the circle, in between Jisoo and Vernon. An excited expression was plastered on his face, an expression that everyone had.

He was ready to snatch a bucket and make a run for it. By the time Seungcheol announced to start eating, he immediately took one out of five buckets and immediately ran out of the living room.

“Get him!” Yelled Minghao who was one of the first people who stood up and chased him.

“Jeonghannie-hyung that’s so unfair, we counted each chicken to divide it for everyone!” Seungkwan exclaimed while struggling to avoid a few objects lying on the floor. Mingyu still hasn’t cleaned the dorm.

And once again, it was another noisy night for the thirteen members.

“Aish! Why is our dorm so small!?” Jeonghan complained at how hard it was to hide from his teammates because of the small space their dorm had.

\---

Jiyoon couldn’t wipe the smile off her face today when she got out of the hospital from the yearly checkup, after successfully ‘bringing back’ the wallet to its owner, and after busking at Hangang Park. She felt free after that wallet was gone, the fact that she didn’t have to converse with the wallet guy again made her skip her way home while humming.

But on the other hand, she still thought about that person. She wondered if it was actually returned, or maybe they never came at all. She was the type of person to care about everything around her.

When Jiyoon got home, she went straight to her room to sit and ponder about things—most especially wallet guy. Should she send them one last text and ask if they got the wallet, or not? She sat down on her study table and started spinning around on the swivel chair she had.

Her room was medium-sized. Enough for a total of five more people to fit in. But even though she had that big of a bedroom, she never actually hosted a sleepover in her entire life. The walls were baby blue—her favorite color—and covered with posters of Seventeen and just a few classical musicians she was a fan of.

She stopped spinning the chair when she heard the vibrating noise on her table. It was her phone notifying her of another message. Her hand went in to take it and unlocked the phone screen.

**_“I can’t believe you didn’t come. You thought of me as a kidnapper, didn’t you?” –Unknown Number_ **

Jiyoon sighed and rolled her eyes. She thought she was done and over with the person, but she wasn’t.

**_“No thank you? Rood. =n=” – Han Jiyoon_ **

**_“Yeah but I’m like, fourth in our visual ranking. So I’m good looking ;)” – Unknown Number_ **

**_“Who the hell would rank people’s visuals? Btw, idc about what you look like if your personality is trashhhh!!” – Han Jiyoon_ **

She was already pouting while typing in replies. It would be rude to block the number so she just kept going.

**_“Yah, I was just joking. I kinda always tease people a lot but my friends are used to it. Anw, I just kinda feel comfortable around you so I like teasing you.” – Unknown Number_ **

For some reason, Jiyoon suddenly realized he also felt free talking to wallet guy. She wasn’t the type of person to be carefree about her words as she always grew up talking politely to strangers. But there was something about this person that just triggered her carefreeness, the way she talks didn’t matter.

And then for some reason, their conversation continued until half past midnight. They talked about their lives vaguely whilst calling each other by the fragment of their first names. It was nice, Jiyoon finally thought she got a friend besides Hye.

**_“Wah, I think Jeong is pretty.” – Ji_ **

**_“And Ji is booooring~” –Jeong_ **

**_“… Welp, okay goodnight jerkkkkk” – Ji_ **

A smile crept up to Jiyoon as she seems slightly used to Jeong’s jokes.

**_“Can’t you stay a bit longer? I still have a lot to tell you about how cramped it is inside this house;;” – Jeong_ **

**_“I wish I could but I’m tired!!” – Ji_ **

**_“Aw okay. Night Ji” –Jeong_ **

Jiyoon never replied right after. She placed her phone on the bedside table and then turned off the lamp. She laid down sideways on the bed while letting herself drift off to sleep by closing her eyes with a smile on her face, repeating on that short and meaningless chat with a complete stranger she now calls a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeonghan slept on the living room today after losing Rock Paper Scissors against Dino. He, along with DK and Jisoo—who also lost at Rock Paper Scissors against Wonwoo and Jun—took their own blanket and pillow as they gloomily lay down on the cold hard floor.

It may not be the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was comfortable enough for Jeonghan to fall into a deep sleep. He woke up at nine in the morning with his feet on Jisoo’s sleeping face. Jokingly, he tried to move the male’s head with one of his foot to wake him up.

Knowing that it wasn’t working, he gave up after a few tries and decided to check his phone for any messages. A smile immediately appeared when he saw a notification in his lock screen that Ji messaged him a few hours ago.

**_“So are you still going to call me a kidnapper?”– Ji_ **

Jeonghan chuckled as he swiped to unlock his screen and quickly type in for a reply.

**_“Yah, Ji-yah, we’ve been chatting for like a week and you’re still worrying about what I think of you? And what woke you up at five o’clock in the morning? That’s just too early, haha.” – Jeong_ **

Ji quickly replied seconds later, making Jeonghan admire how fast her thumbs could type. He uttered a small chuckle, restraining his laugh after reading her reply.

**_“YOU CALLED ME A KIDNAPPER AT OUR FIRST CONVO YOU DIPSTICK.” – Ji_ **

He wasn’t able to reply when he realized Jisoo was tossing and turning, and then finally sitting up looking half asleep. Jeonghan heard him utter a soft “Good morning.” Before giving his arms a stretch.

“I had a weird dream about my face being massaged by a lot of feet.” The male muttered, thus yawning. Jeonghan had to turn around and cover mouth to hide the curve appearing on his mouth.

“A-anyway,” he leaned back on the sofa chuckling a bit. “I think I saw The8 and Jun at the kitchen.”

The two of them shook DK awake before walking up to the kitchen to see the China line preparing breakfast.

“Oh? I thought we were going to order a delivery today with the others.” Jisoo tilted his head as he tried to comprehend what was inside the plastic bags. Probably Chinese food judging by the logo printed on it.

The two Chinese turned by surprise and greeted the three a good morning.

“Ah, we decided to do some jogging this morning and then there was this newly opened Panda Express branch, so we thought of ordering some breakfast since it was close by.” Minghao explained, letting Jun take all of the paper boxed food out of the bags.

Jeonghan placed his hands on his left chest as if feeling touched, “Aw, our dongsaengs are so nice,” he cooed, “Whose money did you use to pay for those?”

Before Minghao could answer, Jun cut him off by saying: “Pay up once you all finish eating later!”

Everyone chuckled by the male’s statement before thanking him for the supposed treat. DK joined in to check what they bought, and asked if they were all the same—since Jun never asked for the other members’ opinions.

“Jun and I decided to play Rock Paper Scissors to decide which of us will buy the others’ meals,” Minghao replied. He smiled and added, “I hope Joshua-hyung and Jeonghannie-hyung like Beijing Beef. It’s really good.”

Jisoo and Jeonghan both smiled at how cute their dongsaeng was.

“I’m sure it’s good since you picked it!” Said Jeonghan.

Jisoo nodded happily in agreement, “Can’t wait to for breakfast, The8.”

They all suddenly heard the typical noisy footsteps from outside. And as expected, they saw the members coming in after smelling the delicious food circling around the dorm. Soonyoung was the first person to come in. His eyes always seem to be missing every time he wakes up in the morning.

“Hey, what’s for breakfast?” He asked groggily, sitting on one of the vacant chairs.

“Chinese food. Your eyes are looking like 10:10 again,” Jihoon said matter-of-fact.

When breakfast officially started, Jeonghan would glance over to his pocket as if doing so would make his phone vibrate. Talking to Ji was something that had already became a habit for him to do every single day; that it would seem like his day would be incomplete without a single message from her.

Besides leaving out the fact that he was an idol, he told a lot of things to Ji. He would mostly talk about how his day went through vaguely, and sometimes would rant at how small where he was living—because besides Jisoo, Jeonghan was one of the people who was so sick and tired of how they have to fight over where to sleep at.

Seventeen always made a ruckus inside their dorm every time they were eating. Mingyu or Seungkwan would always ask the other members what their meal taste like whenever they were eating different ones. Dino always hated someone tasting his—but most of the time, he let his hyungs have a taste in the end.

They all then made their way to practice after breakfast. It was bright and sunny, but not too cold so they decided to walk their way. They always find everything fun whenever they were all together walking or traveling to places.

Today, they decided to practice their Boom Boom choreography along with the others who used to be excused to write a new song. This time, they decided to pause that idea as nobody just seemed to be able to think of the right words for lyrics. Even Jihoon was having a hard time recently.

Every time Jeonghan had his phone away from him, he would leave it on _ring mode_. He always has a specific ringtone for Ji so he would know when she would message. When Jisoo heard an unfamiliar song playing from Jeonghan’s backpack, he called for the male to tell him about it.

Immediately, Jeonghan left his position and sprinted to his bag to get his phone excitedly.

**_“The world did its best today. The sun is shining so bright, the birds were chirping songs loudly on top of trees, and the clouds are so pretty today. I found myself walking aimlessly on the sidewalk just a few minutes ago.” – Ji_ **

**_“And then when I came to, I was in front of the Pledis building lol.” –Ji_ **

**_“I’m going to Hangang Park today. How ‘bout you? What’cha gonna do on a beautiful Saturday morning?” – Ji_ **

“Jeonghannie-hyung! We need you back!”

When the ’95 liner heard his name called by Dino, he decided not to reply by shoving his phone inside his bag again before running back to his position. Jisoo was right next to him which gave him the opportunity to ask about the text message.

“Nothing, just… Promos.” Replied Jeonghan with a shrug, trying to avoid eye contact from the fellow Vocal Unit member.

Jisoo poked his’s cheek with a chuckle, “I know you’re not telling me things, Jeonghan. I know that face when I see it.” He said, “But don’t worry, I won’t pry if you don’t want to talk about it.”

\---

When Jiyoon was roaming around Hangang Park, she met with her best friend Kang Hye. She was taller than the female with a short bob cut hair and pearly white teeth covered with metal brackets. Her eyes were dark brown and monolid in which she hated, but Jiyoon loved it.

“Omo, what’s my pretty little friend doing here?” Her tall stature towered over Jiyoon as she began to pat the female’s head.

Jiyoon pouted, she hated being called small even though she was fully aware that she acquired Korea’s average height. Being right next to Hye can make anyone feel small; she is only three centimeters shorter than Seventeen’s Kim Mingyu after all.

“Strolling.” The shorter replied with a shrug. “The morning was so pretty I couldn’t stop admiring the sky today.”

For Hye, the morning sky was normal—just blue with white cotton-like clouds, the usual. But in Jiyoon’s perception, the sky seemed always different in her eyes. She has no apparent idea what’s the difference, but the shorter always loved looking around her surroundings and appreciating everything as if nothing is going to last long.

“Well, let me join your stroll, then.” Hye suggested, “And then let’s eat lunch at Café Nodeul, how does that sound?”

Jiyoon accepted her best friend’s offer and thus they began to continue walking aimlessly whilst talking. What was good about their friendship was that they never run out of topics to talk about. It can be any topic since they were really comfortable with each other—being best friends since high school.

Literally four topics later, the shorter female finally decided to bring up Jeong. Hye had her eyes wide open in complete shock while she was listening to the story, it was not usual for her best friend to gain friends being a shy and introverted person. But she does agree to the fact that Jiyoon was braver when talking on the phone and not face to face.

“You call him what?” Hye uttered as she was still in disbelief.

“Jeong,” Jiyoon replied, “But recently I’ve been calling him Jeongie and he’s been calling me Ji-yah.”

There was a small smile evident on her face. “He’s such a dipstick most of the time, but he’s nice.”

Hye rolled her eyes, she was so used to Jiyoon’s unique vocabulary of calling a person stupid. She tucked a few strands of loose hair and asked, “So have you seen his face? Have you met personally? Guys usually make fun of girls by texting, you know.”

Jiyoon shook her head as she explained that they were supposed to but decided to change the plan, “Remember when I told you about the key I was going to give back? I decided to just leave it on the table and run away. Fortunately, he got it.”

“And, I don’t think he’s that bad… I just kinda feel it, you know?” She added.

Once again, the taller female rolled her eyes. “Well, this is Han Jiyoon we’re talking about, so I guess he’s a safe person.”

She noticed her best friend’s eyes turn golden brown from the sunlight, obviously twinkling in happiness. Was this Jeong guy that fun to talk to? She pondered.

Then, Jiyoon began scrolling through her phone, and then shoved it in front of Hye telling her to read their conversations. Ah, what a very open best friend she was, Hye thought before snatching the phone from the shorter.

Her eyes squinted as she read the messages. As though she was a police officer observing a suspect silently inside an interrogation room, or like a detective scrutinizing an evidence which was a big lead to the killer. Her face began to soften just after a few minutes of reading, and her mouth was transitioning into an excited grin.

“Jiyoonie,” she called for her best friend. “He sounds so cute! Ah, introduce him to me when you guys meet. I really bet he’s hot!”

Jiyoon chuckled and slapped her best friend’s arm, “Yah! I might not since you’ll probably scare him away.”

“No I won’t!” Hye defended.

“Oh, yes you will, girl. Do you know how many times you made other people—specifically boys—feel awkward? And you’re like, a few centimeters taller than Jeong!”

“God, stop using my height. I already know I have no chance with guys…”

The two of them then stumbled upon an empty bench. Hye pulled Jiyoon to sit with her before she began talking again.

“Alright so anyway,” she crossed her legs and rested an arm on the backrest. “Tell me more about Jeong.”

“You seem really excited whenever you talk about him. Don’t tell me you’re replacing me, huh, Jiyoonie?”

Jiyoon poked Hye’s sides, knowing that she was ticklish. The taller jumped from each poke she felt, skipping away every once in a while. “Hey, no I won’t!”

She shifted on her seat as she rests her elbows on her lap and her cheeks propped on the back of her hand. “Well, I honestly don’t know much about him.”

Hye raised an eyebrow, “You don’t?”

“Yeah, all I know is he’s a year older and a dancer.” Jiyoon retorted, shaking her head. “I didn’t pry much. It’d be better to talk about personal stuff when we meet, right?”

 Hye nodded as she agreed to the female’s statement. “It’s kinda exciting once you guys decide to finally meet, right? Gee, you should really tell me beforehand so I can get ‘ya good clothes to wear.”

A giggle escaped from the shorter female as she nods, “I always leave my clothes up to you, fashionista.”

Before Hye could let their atmosphere transition to silence, she immediately started rummaging through her shoulder bag as she remembered something. Jiyoon tilted her head, leaning slightly closer to the taller female as she was curious about what she was trying to find.

“I almost forgot!” Hye exclaimed, and then raised her hand holding two tickets with a smile. She waved it in front of her best friend thinking that she might realize what they were about.

When Jiyoon still couldn’t comprehend what the taller was talking about, Hye sighed and finally said: “I got us passes for Seventeen’s fansigning event this Sunday, idiot. Are you coming or not?”

Jiyoon had to blink twice for the thought to sink in, and when it did, she jumped in to hug her best friend ever so tightly.

“Ugh, you are so awesome, Hye!” She exclaimed, tightening the hug enough to crush Hye.

The short-haired Hye shrugged with her hands on her waist and a proud expression plastered on her face, “Ha, I knew you’d say that.”

Jiyoon literally attached herself to her best friend by wrapping her arms around hers whilst asking her numerous question about how she got them. “How many albums did you buy?! How is your allowance right now? Still have any more for this month?”


End file.
